Australasia 2007-2010
From 2007 to 2010, the Australian based production toured Asia and Australia. The production had an identical score to the previous Australian tours, with the exception that Mistoffelees was now mute, as he was in the Vienna production. The show used a mixture of a small live band, and pre-recorded backing for larger orchestrations. Admetus, Electra, George, Quaxo and Olivia were all present as onstage swings. Sillabub sang her "Moonlight" verse of Moments of Happiness in the local language of each tour stop. Performers of "Cats" rehearse yesterday at the Majestic Theatre on Jiangning Road. The award-winning musical, first staged in Shanghai five years ago, will be performed by CPAA Cultural Entertainment Company from Britain today through September 12 at the theater. Production Team * Adapted Direction and Choreography - Jo-Anne Robinson * Musical Director - Paul White * Resident Director - Stephen Morgante (2007-9), Sharyn Winney (2010) * Assistant Resident Director - Sharyn Winney (2009), Markham Gannon (2010) * Resident Choreographer - Emma Delmenico (2007-8), Sharyn Winney (2009-10) * Head of Wardrobe - Ron Morrison * Head of Wigs - Sharon Case * Dance Captain - Justine Puy * Producers: Lunchbox Theatrical Productions, David Atkins Enterprises, and The Really Useful Company Asia Pacific Tour Dates Full tour information is not known; there are stops missing from these lists. 2007 South Korea Tour, May - October 2007 The musical, based on T.S. Eliot’s “Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats,” is in Seoul as part of an extensive world tour that includes Taiwan, China, Thailand, Macao, Italy, Germany, Turkey and Dubai. It started in February and runs through 2008.Seoul Announcement 2008 'South Korea ' (Inspired Korea 2008 production) 2009 2010 Cast 2007 2008 2009 2010 At the 2010 Green Room AwardsGreen Room Awards Nominations 2010, the cast was nominated for Best Ensemble in a Musical, Delia Hannah for Leading Actress, Michael-John Hurney for Supporting Actor, and Lisa-Marie Parker for Supporting Actress. Gallery 2007 Mungo Rumple Aus 07 Markham Gannon Mischana DCornish 01.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2007 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2007 01.jpg 2008 Mungo Rumple Asia Tour 2008.jpg Jenny Quaxo Australasia 2008 01.jpg Munkus Jenny Australasia 2008 02.jpg Sillabub Justine Puy Aus 2008 01.jpg Quaxo Ranjeet Starr Aus 2008 01.jpg Cassandra Emily Keane Aus 2008 01.jpg 2009 Tugger Aus 2009 John OHara 01.gif Deme Bomba Jelly Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 03.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 02.jpg Tugger Sillabub Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 02.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2009 03.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 09 Brenton Wilson Justine Puy 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 09 Brenton Wilson Justine Puy 02.jpg Gus Jellylorum Aus 2009 01.jpg Growltiger Griddle Aus 2009 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2009 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 09 Adrian Ricks 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 09 Adrian Ricks 02.gif Misto Tugger Aus 09 Adrian Ricks John OHara 01.jpg Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 02.jpg Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 03.jpg Grizabella Delia Hannah Aus 2009 01.jpg Griz Deut Australasia 2009 01.jpg Demeter Renee Burleigh Aus 2009 04.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 01.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 02.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 03.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 04.jpg Bombalurina Monique Pitsikas Aus 2009 05.jpg Jellicle Ball Group Aus 2009 01.jpg Skimble Alonzo Aus 2009 01.jpg Tumblebrutus Brent Osborne Aus 2009 01.jpg Plato James Cooper Aus 2009 01.jpg Rumple Justine Puy Aus 2009 01.jpg Rumple Justine Puy Aus 2009 02.jpg Munkustrap Shaun Rennie Aus 2009 01.jpg Munkustrap Shaun Rennie Aus 2009 02.jpg Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 01.jpg Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 02.jpg Tantomile Kathryn Sgroi Aus 2009 03.jpg Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2009 01.jpg Pouncival Caleb Bartolo Aus 2009 01.jpg Alonzo Tumblebrutus Aus 2009 01.jpg Munkus Victoria Cat Promo Aus 2009 01.jpg Munkustrap Shaun Rennie Aus 2009 04.jpg Rumple Justine Puy Aus 2009 03.jpg 2010 Victoria Aus2010 Stephanie Silcock 02.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 10 Brenton Wilson Justine Puy 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 10 Brenton Wilson Justine Puy 02.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 10 Adrian Ricks 01.jpg Bomba Demeter Aus 2010 01.jpg Munkus Mungo Rumple Aus 10.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 01.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 02.jpg Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 03.jpg Macavity Alonzo Fight Aus 2010 01.jpg Macavity James Cooper Aus 2010 01.jpg Plato James Cooper Aus 2010 01.jpg Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2010 01.jpg Sillabub Alyse Jai Davies Aus 2010 01.jpg Munkustrap Brent Dolahenty Aus 2009 03.jpg|Brent Dolahenty Quaxo Australia 2010.jpg|Quaxo Bomba Tant Cass Aus 2010.jpg Victoria Aus2010 Stephanie Silcock 01.jpg Tugger Bomba Aus 2010 01.jpg Kittens Promo Aus 2010 01.jpg Electra Mischana Dellora Cornish Aus 2010 02.jpg Pouncival Caleb Bartolo Aus 2010 01.jpg Coricopat Brian Gillespie Aus 2010 01.jpg References Category:Productions